


A night to remember

by Nuxcia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day, secret valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuxcia/pseuds/Nuxcia
Summary: It's Valentine's Day ! After a shopping day, Dante welcomes you with a bouquet of red roses... and a black suit with red shirt on him. But you're not without gift for him either and it will be the best valentine's day night you will remember.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Kudos: 26





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaemonGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonGal/gifts).



> I participated to a secret Valentine's Day on a server Discord I'm in, and this is my gift for @DaemonGal ♥

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”

The sound of this deep and warm voice made you smile and you slowly closed the door from the Devil May Cry’s office to be welcome by a bouquet of red roses. The smell was delightful, fresh as if the flowers had been just pick up from a garden nearby or from a fleurist only minutes ago. Your eyes lifted up to meet you lover’s one… and you gasped under the surprise. You didn’t notice it because Dante was holding the roses in front of him but now that it was in your arms, you couldn’t remove your sight from the man.

He was wearing a jet black suit with a tie as the same color as the suit. Only his deep red shirt was giving a pop of color, making his icy blue eyes more powerful and sharp as a razor blade. The grin he was giving you could make your legs shake and your heart melt.

“Did Vergil help you with your outfilts?”

“Yup!” he replied with a huge smirked, hands on his hips.

“They’re beautiful.” you whispered about the roses, still smiling and trying to get over this devilish vision of him. “Thank you, Dante.”

You could swear you heard him purr. A deep noise like a growl coming from his chest.

“Anything for ya, honey.” he said as he was taking off your coat to throw it on the couch down the stairs.

A shiver went down your spine. You couldn’t tell if it was because of the view of Dante in suit, or because you were a little excited about what was going to happen next since the devil hunter seemed to have taking the lead for the night. Or maybe was it because of the dress you were wearing right now?

You spent the day doing some shopping and taking care of yourself. Not only it made you feel better, body and soul, but you wanted to please Dante as well. The dress was only the tip of the iceberg as you managed to buy and wear a set of lingerie with garter belt and stockings under it without having to change yourself in the office. It could have been too suspicious and you knew the man was sneaky when his curiosity was tickled.

It was Dante’s turn to remain silent for a moment as his eyes were slowly devouring every inch of your body without touching you. His grin became wider, tongue on his teethes.

“You’re beautiful, baby girl. Is this my gift?”

“Part of it.” You replied with a mischievous smile on your red lips.

If his smile could be literally from ear to ear… it was the case with Dante. Surprisingly, he didn’t insist or tease about it and you already knew why: everything comes to those who wait and the red devil was aware of it.

Intertwining his fingers with yours, the silver haired man led you towards the couch and the coffee table. A bottle of champagne was waiting in a bucket of ice along with… of course, pizza. Dante wasn’t himself without pizza. You suppressed a laugher and sat down on the couch while he was opening the bottle in a ‘pop’, pouring the sparkling alcohol into two beautiful glasses. Then, he handed one to you with a grin.

“To the most beautiful and kind woman I know.” he cheered.

“And to the most devilish and handsome man I know.” You replied with a smile.

The dinner went well, like it always did. Pizza and champagne were an odd combo you didn’t think could work together but it did. You talked about all and nothing with him as if the two of you hadn’t seen each other since weeks. The missions, how Nero and Vergil were doing, if V was still into poetry… Everything was a subject to discuss and to laugh. Until Dante stood up and gave a hand to help you do the same before leading you to the pool table.

“Ya said ya wanted to learn how to play it, right?” He grinned, grabbing two pool cues, and you could swear he had other things in mind. “Time for a lesson, babe.”

Willing to play his game – the innocent and the real one – you took one of the pool cues he gave you.

Dante was a good teacher, no doubt about that. However, something about his ‘teaching methods’ wouldn’t be appropriate in a real lesson. There were looks as deep as the oceans you felt slowly landing on your body. Some slight and soft touches when he helped you guided the pool cue on the table, which made you shiver. Even his hot breathe against the skin of your ear while he was explaining how to properly place your hands and fingers to aim for a good shot was an open door to something else more… wild.

And without even noticing it, the two of you were already kissing deeply. Your arms went around his neck your fingers sliding through his silver hair to grab some locks between them. Keeping your back against the pool table, his hands on your hips started to be greedy. His fingers slid on your dress, discovering every inch of your body above the fabric before slowly lifting it up and getting rid of it to reveal the second part of his gift.

“My, my, sweetheart… you’ve outdone yourself!”

And by the look on his face and how he was already devouring you with his eyes, you knew he meant it. A smile came on your lips as you sat down on the pool table. Legs crossed, palms on the table, you took this predatory look you were able to put on sometimes.

“Do you like it?” you asked with a velvety voice.

“I love it.” he replied with a grin as he was coming forwards between your thighs.

His fingers caressed the lace of the stockings you had as he bent over you for another kiss. His tongue dragged yours into a steamy and yet slow waltz, making you moan out of pleasure against his lips and made a good job to keep your mind out of the fact that he was sliding down your undies.

Breathless, you broke the kiss and look at the man who had loosened his tie and opened his suit.

“Time for a dessert.” He whispered before disappearing between your legs.

A gasp escaped your throat, following right after by a moan as you’ve felt his lips kissing your shivering skin and his tongue slowly licking your clit, going after inside you. Your fingers grabbed the edge of the pool table as you were laying down on it, your legs on your lover’s shoulders as he was supporting your back with his hands.

Your hips started rolling on their own under his mouth and the way he was eating you. More moans and whines died on your lips and in the office, as well as Dante’s name. Your back arched more and you bit your lower lip to try to restrain your own voice who sounded so indecent in your ears. Your body kept moving, as if you were trying to escape his greed… and yet pushing yourself for more, his strong hands and arms giving you no choice to stay at his reach.

An ultimate swirl of his tongue was your end and you dived into a powerful climax, crying the devil hunter’s name. Stars and lights were dancing in front of your eyes. Your mind was dizzy as you were trying to get back on earth. Your body was shivering from the pleasure Dante just gave you. And it was only with his mouth…

Panting, you lifted your head up to meet his blue eyes. His tongue was licking his lips to get the last drop of your taste on him.

“Wet and ready for me, sweetheart.” he said with a grin and you could felt the head of his hard length caressing your dripping fold. Teasing you… only teasing you, making you wanted more of him right here and right now, deep inside you. It was a torture, pure torture… and he knew it. Your begging whines weren’t enough for him.

“Fuck me, damn it!” you suddenly shouted out to him, grabbing his tie to straightened yourself to be able to have your face close to his.

The look he gave you could have made you laugh. But in this moment where he was torturing you, you were just craving for him. Deeply. Something in your eyes seemed to have spoken for itself as Dante’s lips came to caress yours before whispering:

“At your orders, my queen.”

His hands made you repositioned yourself at the edge of the table pool. Your legs wrapped themselves around his waist as he was finally pushing himself inside you, letting a whine of pleasure and bliss escaped your lips. One of your hands kept his tie between your fingers to keep him close to you. The other one went on his shoulder, almost tearing the fabric of his suit as he was moving slowly inside you.

His fingers slid on your back and rear, grabbing skin and muscles as he was speeding up his pace. His hot breathe was mixing with your own when he wasn’t kissing you as if he wanted to swallow all of your moans of pleasure.

You were trying to break his pace, playing more with the feelings and sensations but it wasn’t reasonable. At all. In fact, you were signing your own demise. Your legs tightened around his waist. One of his hands had come against your thigh to hold you there, the other one was still in your back to keep you near his body. The growls and groans coming from his chest were more deep and audible, letting you know that he was close. A smirk came across your lips and you suddenly tightened your walls around him, pushing him over the edge… as well as yourself.

You reached your climax together, Dante moaning your name and you crying his. The man kept you in a warm embrace, pressing tender kisses on the crown of your head, your forehead and lips to help you come back from your second and powerful orgasm.

Without any words, he held you into his arms and carried you upstairs in his room. Laying you down on his bed, you had the pleasure to see him slowly stripping down from his black suit and red shirt before getting atop of you for another round. Your lovemaking was more wild than the one you previously had, as if he had unleash his inner demon after getting rid of his clothes. However, the aftercares under the shower were soothing, more deep and slow.

The two of you finally fell into sleep on Dante’s bed, in the arms of each other. One thought was with you along with a smile as you were drifting into sleep: it was the best Valentine’s Day night you ever had.


End file.
